Holding On and Letting Go
by Lidia PattCullen SalvatoreRoss
Summary: Edward y Jacob son los mejores amigos de Bella pero ¿que pasara cuando uno de ellos se convierta en el nuevo novio? ¿querrá ella estar con él o siente cariño o... amor hacia su otra mejor amigo? Entre y descubranlo.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV:

Soy Isabella Swan y soy la novia de uno de mis dos mejores amigos al cual quiero demasiado… pero…

Jacob y Edward son mis dos mejores amigos desde la infancia y lo seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos, los tres somos muy apegados y nos divertimos todo el tiempo estando juntos, no hay un día en que piense que es aburrido estar con ellos dos. Solo hay un pequeño asuntito que decir… Yo estoy enamorada de Edward.

Desde hace un tiempo empecé a sentir ese cariño tan especial así el pero nunca me e atrevido a decírselo y mucho menos se lo diría ahora, ¿Porque?

Porque tengo miedo de que si se lo digo nuestra amistad ya no sea la misma y eso llegue a terminarla, y es algo que realmente no quiero, además, ¿Cómo podría yo llegar a gustarle a Edward? Él debe de estar enamorado de otra chica, aunque no lo haiga mencionado, incluso Jacob merece estar con alguien mas que no sea yo…

Pero un día sucedió algo que no me esperaba…

_FlashBack:_

_-Bella estoy enamorado de ti, te quiero y te pido que seas mi novia- me dijo viéndome a los ojos con gran emoción- ¿serás mi novia- me pregunto con una gran sonrisa?_

_No esperaba que el me lo pidiera, yo sabia como era él y sabia que no me estaba mintiendo, realmente quería que yo fuera su novia porque él me quería, yo también lo quiero mucho, demasiado mas bien, asi que decidi decirle…_

_-Si- le dije- si quiero ser tu novia Jacob- le dije mostrándole una gran sonrisa._

_El me devolvió la sonrisa._

_Nos abrazamos y nos besamos._

_Fuimos a decírselo a Edward ya que el tenia que ser el primero a quien deberíamos decírselo, pero por alguna razón no quería ir a decírselo, debía reaccionar bien y estar feliz por nosotros pero eso me dolería y me confirmaría que él nunca me quiso como… algo mas que una amiga._

_¡¿Pero que te pasa? ¡YA ERES LA NOVIA DE JACOB! _

_YA NO DEBES DE QUERER A EDWARD EN LA MANERA EN QUE LO QUIERES, SINO QUERER ASI A JACOB, PORQUE JACOB AHORA ES TU NOVIO._

_Mi conciencia me gritaba que dejara de pensar en Edward, que no me importara, pero no pude dejar de seguir pensando en él._

_Lo encontramos en el árbol donde él y yo solíamos leer juntos y Jacob solía dormir porque a él no le gusta leer. Levanto la mirado y nos sonrió pero me pareció ver que ponía una expresión extraña en especial al ver que Jacob y yo veníamos con nuestras manos unidas, no pude descifrar esa mirada porque en un momento había cambiado su expresión así que no podía decir si realmente la vi o no._

_-¡Qué tal muchachos! Bella creí que me plantarías, llevo esperándote 20 minutos aquí, creí que leería solito- dijo esto haciendo un lindo puchero._

_Se veía más lindo cuando hacia sus pucheros que…_

_¡PARA YA! ¡AHORA ERES LA NOVIA DE JACON! NO DE EDWARD. EN TODO CASO LE HUBIERAS DICHO UN NO A JACOB Y ESPERAR A QUE EL TIEMPO DECIDIERA SI TU Y EDWARD ESTABAN DESTINADOS._

_Es cierto, si le hubiera dicho que no a Jacob, yo podría seguir esperando a ver si algún día Edward sentía algo por mí._

_Pero yo no debía pensar esas cosas porque ahora estaba con Jacob._

_-Lo siento Edward, es solo que tenemos algo que contarte- le dije tratando de sonar animada pero solo soné nerviosa._

_-¿Qué cosa?-dijo serio._

_-Edward, Bella y yo somos novios- le dijo Jacob con una alegría que se notaba que no le cabía en el cuerpo, estaban tan feliz- se lo pedí hoy y ella acepto así que vinimos a decírtelo ya que tu debes ser el primero en saberlo._

_Edward parecía desconcertado, como si no pudiera creerse lo que Jacob le acabada de decir._

_-¿Es una broma acaso?- pregunto aun desconcertado._

_-Porque tendríamos que bromear con algo como esto- le dije._

_-¿Estas bien Edward?- le pregunto Jacob y Edward se apresuró a hablar._

_-Claro que estoy bien, es solo que la noticia me a dejado en shock. ¡Wow!_

_¡MUCHISIMAS FELICIDADES CHICOS! ESTOY TAN FELIZ POR USTEDES- dicho esto nos abrazó a ambos, después del abrazo Jacob hablo._

_-Gracias hermano- dijo Jacob dándole un abrazo fuerte con palmadas que los hombres suelen darse- no sabes lo feliz que estoy._

_-Y como no estarlo, siendo ahora el novio de nuestra mejor amiga- dijo dándome una gran sonrisa pero en sus ojos de veía tristeza, ¿qué le pasaba? Se volvió hacia Jacob- aunque te recuerdo que Bella es como mi hermana así que si le haces daño te romperé la cara- le advirtió con una mirada seria._

_-Tenlo por seguro que no le hare daño- dijo Jacob con gran sinceridad._

_-Lo se hermano- le dijo Edward agachando la cabeza._

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde ese día y en los que había pasado junto a Jacob, bueno no solo con él sino también con Edward, pero muy poco ya que la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba con mi novio. Si Jacob había sido tan buen amigo en todo el tiempo que lo conozco y hemos sido amigos, no era de imaginarse que seria también un buen novio, era tan lindo y tan detallista conmigo, Jacob definitivamente era el novio ideal para cualquier persona, para todas menos para mi.

Quería a Jacob, lo quería muchísimo, pero como un amigo no como un novio. A pesar de que estos tres meses aun sido increíbles, no lo niego Jacob era tan tierno, pero aun así no llegaba a sentirme del todo feliz.

Yo seguía queriendo a Edward pero yo soy la novia de Jacob y él me quería tanto así que no era justo que yo siguiera queriendo a alguien más.

En fin, hoy tenía una cita con Jacob y estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando sonó mi celular. Vi la pantalla y vi quien era.

-Hola amor- conteste.

-Bella, mi amor, hola, amor lo siento mucho pero no voy a poder salir hoy contigo, mi padre va a ir con unos amigos y quiere que valla con el, lo siento mucho mi amor- me dijo Jacob apenado.

-Ah, esta bien amor, no te preocupes, ya será luego- trate de consolarlo.

-Te lo compensare enserio amor- me dijo mas animado- Nos vemos luego amor. Te amo- me dijo.

-Yo también, amor, cuídate- con eso colgó la llamada.

Bueno hoy no saldría por lo visto y ya estoy arreglada así que… claro, porque no.

Baje las escalares y marque a su casa, estaba tan nerviosa, esperaba que él me contestara el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- pregunto una voz conocida.

-¡Edward!- casi grite de la alegría que me dio al oír su voz. El corazón me latía a mil por hora que creí que se me saldría del pecho.

-¡Bella!- parecía que a él también le alegraba oír mi voz- ¡Que sorpresa! ¿a que debo tu llamada?- realmente estaba feliz, tanto o mas que yo.

-¿Qué, tengo que tener una razón para llamarte?- trate de sonar sarcástica y le di un tonito burlón a mi voz.

-No, no me refería a eso- se apresuró a decir temiendo que realmente me hubiera ofendido- es que ya hace tiempo que no me hablabas a la casa- dicho esto su voz se apagó.

Era cierto, ya no había podido hablar con el por teléfono porque ahora me la pasaba hablando con Jacob. No le dije nada de ese tema y volví a concentrarme a la pregunta que quería hacerle.

-¿Quieres salir hoy?

-¿Con quien?- pregunto confundido.

-Pues conmigo- eso me dio risa, no se lo esperaba.

-¿Enserio? ¿No vas a salir con Jacob hoy o algo así?- me pregunto.

-Iba pero me cancelo- le informe- entonces… ¿quieres salir o no?

-Claro que si- me dijo entusiasmado- en media hora pasó por ti- dicho esto corto la llamada. Colgué el teléfono.

Wow, con esa simple llamada y sentía que mi corazón estaba a segundos de salir de mi pecho y salir corriendo. No quería imaginarme como se pondría cuando viera a Edward, en especial en este tiempo que no lo eh visto.

No tardara mucho, dijo que en media hora, aunque esperaba que me dijera que en ese mismo momento viniera por mi, ¿realmente se tardaría media hora en arreglarse? Un hombre no tarda más que 30 segundos en arreglarse, bueno, eso creo, hahaha. No, Edward no es gay ni nada de eso, lo conozco muy bien y sé que no lo es.

En fin, me di una miradita en el espejo y no vi nada que tuviera que arreglar así que fui a la sala y prendí el televisor, no había nada interesante pero solo era para matar el tiempo.

No pasaron mas de 15 minutos cuando tocaron a mi puerta, fui a abrir la puerta y… sorpresa.

Era Edward, ya estaba aquí. Su cabello estaba tal como lo recordaba, despeinado. Su cara angelical mostrándome una enorme hermosa sonrisa alegre y sus ojos, tan cálidos y tiernos. Mis mejillas se coloraron enseguida que mire a sus ojos directamente y mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho por lo que puse mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho, tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?- dijo alarmado por lo de mi mano en mi pecho, le dedique una sonrisa.

-No me duele nada, es la emoción, es como si no te hubiera visto en años en vez de meses…-se me rompió la voz, estaba llorando, lo había extrañado tanto.

El me devolví la sonrisa, quito algunas lágrimas con su mano y me abrazo fuertemente. Le correspondí el abrazo y nos quedamos así por unos segundo, se separo un poco de mi para verme a los ojos.

-Cuanto te eh extrañado Bella- dijo él.

-Y yo a ti, también- le dije.

Espero que les haiga gustado este nuevo fic que tengo para ustedes, espero sus reviews y realmente espero que les guste, les informo que es un two-shot para que estén pendientes del próximo capi, espero tenerlo pronto para ustedes =)


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV:

Después de nuestro dramático reencuentro en mi casa decidimos ir a cenar al Lodge, el restaurant favorito de Charlie, aunque a mi parecer no es tan buena la comida ahí, pero por la hora que era no quería arriesgarme a ir a port angeles, o más bien, no me animaba a ir por la manera de manejar de Edward que me asusta.

Al llegar al Lodge Edward y yo escogimos una mesa para dos en un rincón alejado de las demás mesas, me sentía como si estuviera en una cita con mi novio y lo queríamos era separarnos de los demás y ser solo nosotros dos, pero descarte esa idea por algo muy lógico, Edward no es mi novio sino Jacob.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Ana y hoy estaré a su servicios- dijo la mesera entregándonos el menú y sacándome de mis pensamientos, tomamos los menús y se retiro pero no antes de darle una gran sonrisa a Edward. ¡Wow! Que poco discreta. Aunque en mi interior ardía en celos los fui quitando de mi mente ya que Edward ni siquiera prestaba atención de la mesera.

- ¿Qué vas a ordenar?- me pregunto Edward.

-Una hamburguesa con papas fritas- en esta ocasión tenía mucha hambre y se me antojaba definitivamente la hamburguesa, antes me hubiera dado vergüenza que Edward o Jacob me vieran comer, pero ya teníamos mucho de conocernos así que los tres sabíamos que éramos de muy buen apetito, aunque estuviéramos tan flacos.

-Sí, yo también pediré la hamburguesa y que te parece si de postre pedimos unas rebanadas de pastel de manzana- me dijo Edward dedicándome una sonrisa picara.

-Haha no me disgusta para nada tu idea del postre- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto- me dijo y empezó a llamar la atención de la mesera que casi se cae por venir a prisa a su llamado- queremos ordenar dos hamburguesas con papas fritas y de postre dos rebanas de pastel de manzana, por favor.

-Claro- dijo la mesera anotando la orden- ¿y que desean beber?- pregunto mirando a Edward.

-¿Bella?- me pregunto Edward mirándome haciendo que la mesara volteara a verme por primera vez-

- un refresco.

- Que sean dos- dijo Edward y la mesera se retiro.

En lo que esperábamos la orden, Edward y yo nos la pasamos platicando de muchas cosas sin sentido que nos hacían reírnos a carcajadas que hasta nos dolía el estomago de tantas carcajadas, nos preguntamos muchas cosas acerca de lo que ha pasado en esos tres meses que no hemos platicado como antes, a pesar de que él me preguntaba muchas cosas en ningún momento me pregunto acerca de mi relación con Jacob, y aunque siendo amigos tendría todo el derecho de preguntarme por una parte me sentía aliviada que no tocara ese tema. Cuando llegaron las hamburguesas arrasamos con ellas, no tenía idea de que tenía tanta hambre y se notaba que Edward también se moría de hambre, terminando con las hamburguesas pedimos las rebanadas de pastel que desaparecieron rápidamente, ni siquiera migajas dejamos en el plato. Terminando de cenar decidimos ir a caminar para bajar la comida y nade mejor que un parque que se encontraba unas calles abajo del restaurant, fuimos caminando y seguíamos platicando, parecía que la plática no terminaba porque salía cualquier cosa de la que seguimos platicando, de todos menos de Jacob.

Después de cuando empezaron a dolernos los pies nos sentamos en una banca y seguimos con nuestra plática, de la nada recargue mi cabeza sobre el respaldo de la banca y mire el cielo que por cierto estaba muy oscuro, en eso caí en cuenta de algo: ¿Qué hora era?

-Edward ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte. Busco en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón su celular y miro la hora, la cual hizo que se le abrieran muy grandes los ojos al verla.

-Bella son las 11:40 se nos fue muy rápido la noche- dije algo cabizbajo.

-Sí parece que si- le respondí de manera apagada, no quería irme, todavía no, quería seguir con él un rato más. De la nada sentí mi celular vibrar, enseguida lo tome no revise quien era y respondí temiendo que fuera Charlie y estuviera molesto por la hora.

-¿Hola?- respondí nerviosa.

-Bella, mi amor, ¿Dónde estás? Charlie acaba de marcarme pregúntame si estabas conmigo, ¿Dónde estás?- me pregunto un Jacob muy nervioso. Ay Charlie, a la que tenías que haberle marcado era a mi no a él, pero bueno, Jacob no tiene por qué molestarse.

-Ah Jacob, salí con Edward a cenar y parece que se nos paso muy rápido el tiempo platicando- le respondí enseguida.

-Ah, está bien, dile que ya te lleve a tu casa amor, ya es muy tarde y Charlie está preocupado también amor.

-Si está bien, ya vamos para allá- dije algo desanimada.

-Adiós amor, te amo demasiado- me dijo un Jacob muy feliz, aunque no sé porque no lo sentí muy convencido de lo que decía.

-Sí, yo también amor, hasta luego- y con eso colgué- tenemos que irnos ya, Charlie le marco a Jacob pensando que estaría con él- le dije algo apenada.

-Ah sí claro, vámonos ya- dijo un Edward desanimado, parece que yo no era la única desanimada.

Camínanos en silencio al auto, y al subirnos Edward voltio a verme.

-¿Jacob se molesto contigo por haber salido conmigo?- me pregunto algo nervioso.

-No, para nada, él sabe que tu yo somos amigos y ya- le dije tratando se sonar alegre, pero no lo logre. "Amigos, solo amigos y ya" pues si, así era, yo ahora era la novia de Jacob por decisión mía, y claro que Edward no está interesado en mí, eso era algo imposible.

-Sí, solo amigos- dijo cabizbajo y dio un fuerte suspiro. Arranco el auto y nos dirijamos hacia mi casa. El camino fue silencioso y rápidamente llegamos a mi casa, Edward apago él auto, pero yo no decía ni hacia nada, de verdad no quería bajar y dejarlo.

-Bella, me la pase muy bien contigo hoy, ya te extrañaba chiquilla loca- me dijo Edward dedicándome una sonrisa alegre, aunque la alegría no se le notara en los ojos.

- Yo también ya te extrañaba Edward, hay que volver a salir otra vez- le dije emocionada.

-Claro, cuando quieras, solo avísame- me dijo alegremente.

-Si, yo te avisa, te veo mañana en la escuela- le dije abriendo la puerta del auto, pero de repente recordé algo y me volví hacia el- Edward ¿Por qué ya no te nos unes con Jacob y conmigo a la hora del almuerzo? Estaría bien que te nos unieras para platicar todos juntos.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo algo desanimado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte algo desconcertada.

-Bella, Jacob y tu son novios, no se vería bien que yo estuviera con ustedes, saldría sobrando- trato de darle algo de cómico a su respuesta aunque más bien sonó algo triste.

-¿Y se puede saber desde cuando te importa si te verías bien o no con nosotros? Edward a ti nunca te ha importado interrumpir algo íntimo, recuerdo que antes de que fuera la novia de Jacob tú lo molestabas cuando él salía con Jessica Stanley, ¿o me equivoco?- le pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

-mmm está bien, si solía hacer eso pero era porque su antigua novia no me caía bien- respondió- además tu eres una de mis mejores amigas y por respeto no me pongo a molestarlos- añadió apresuradamente.

-Me estas mintiendo Edward- le dije viéndolo fijamente y con el seño fruncido, el estaba mintiendo, aunque fuera por respeto a mi o a Jacob somos amigos, una forma tenía que encontrar para juntarse con nosotros, aunque tengas novio o novia no por eso te tienes que separar, ¿o sí? Al menos que algo le molestara y por eso ya no quiere estar con nosotros.

-Claro que no te miento, Bella- me dijo viendo hacia otro lado.

-Entonces voltea a verme cuando me hablas, no mires hacia otro lado, aquí- me acerca más a él y tome su mentó y lo acerque a mi- así, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me estas mintiendo- le dije seriamente viendo esos hermosos ojos verdes que tenia y me encantaban.

-yo…- empezó a decir- yo no… te estoy min…tiendo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos pero estaba tartamudeando, definitivamente me estaba mintiendo.

-¿Segur…o?- ahora la que tartamudeaba era yo, estaba demasiado cerca de él, podía sentir su espiración sobre mi cara.

Nos quedamos un buen rato viéndonos, tanto que me perdí en esos ojos verdes suyos que me volvían loca y que sobre todo me encantaba reflejarme en ellos. Pero tenía que separarme de él, deje de sujetar su mente y me disponía a alejarme pero viendo él mis intenciones me sujeto la cara y la acerca hacia él y….

poso sus labias sobre los míos….


End file.
